Pleasing Uchihas
by tealybella
Summary: Oneshot.Pleasing a Uchiha is hard pleasing two is really hard.Plz.R&RIf you want further info.on when will I update new story plz. go to my profile.


**HI I know I haven't been giving you my loyal friends stories lately but school is just killing us! I just want you to know that after reading this story plz. visit my profile for further info.**

**Rating-M**

**Pairing-SasuSaku**

**Summary-She's his wife and she will do anything to please him.Even if that mean that she have to let him fuck her in her office.

* * *

**

**Uchiha Sakura woke up to a sunny day,with chirping birds and a horny husband.She was 20 while her beloved Sasuke-kun was 21.They've been married for only 6 weeks and they had to buy a new futon,already! I mean she was not complaing but his overprotectiveness and horniness was getting on her nerve. Sakura was about to get out of bed but two strong,muscular,anf familiar held her back.Sasuke was holding her tight and she could feel his hardness still from last night. "Where do you think you're going babe?" asked her husband."I need to get dress,plus you need to go see Kakashi-sensei and Naruto" she answered him."But I don't want to go"Sasuke whined."Stop being a baby Sasuke-kun" "If you go I promise that the moment I get home I'll take care of your problem" Sakura bribed while kissing her husband's neck."Fine,you better keep your promise or else you know what the consquences is" Sasuke said as he started leaving hickeys marks on his cherry blossom. "Sasuke-kun!" "Stop it!"

* * *

**

**At The Training Ground

* * *

**

**"Hey Sasuke-teme!" screamed a loud voice. "Dobe,I think that people would not like to be awaken this way"Sasuke stated as a man shout out his window saying something such as "You fuckin people can't you let someone sleep!"**

**"Teme!" "what'd you call me!" Naruto shouted. "I called you dobe,but really you aren't a dobe- damn right I'm not- you're worse than one"Sasuke retorted. "Why you bastard!" Naruto shouted more pointing at Sasuke.**

**"Now Naruto is that a way to greet your sensei in the morning?" asked a new voiced. Naruto looked at the new voice and said"Sorry Kakashi-sensei but this teme -glaring at Sasuke and Sasuke glaring back- is really getting on my last nerve" Naruto answered.**

**"Well let's start training" said Kakashi taking out that perverted book of his.**

**At The Uchiha House(Mansion)**

**"Uhhh Sasuke-kun harder please"moaned a half naked Sakura as her husband fuck her with her own finger. "Patient Sakura"Sasuke said as he remove her finger and fuck her with his finger.Sasuke was naked.His wife had returned from the hospital 10 minutes ago and they're already in it. "Sas-sass-sasuke!" yelled Sakura as Sasuke hit her g-spot.Sasuke continue to finger fick and a moment later his lover orgasm.Sasuke bent down and began to lick Sakura'a now dripping wet core. Sasuke moved his tongue on the outside of her core than he thrust his tongue in her core. "Aaahhh Sasuke-kun stop" Sakura said,making Sasuke worry of why his wife would want him to stop pleasuring her so soon.**

**Noticing Sasuke's worry expression Sakura took that as an advantage and flipped them over. Sasuke gave out a small tiny gasp as Sakura's hand wrapped around his member. Sakura move her hands down and up Sasuke's lenght before taking it in her mouth.Sakura being sucking on her husband's thick long lenght as he give out small grunts. A ffew moments later Sasuke could feel himself about to come.Sakura could also feel it as she suck faster and harder. "Arrrhhhhh" Sasuke grunted as he cummed.Sakura swallow every last piece if Sasuke's cum.**

**Sakura got up and headed for the bathroom. Sasuke got from their couch and head for thier bed.

* * *

**

**Next Day(Afternoon)

* * *

**

**"Sakura-hime please tend to me first" cried out a manly(hurt)voice."No,Sakura-hime tend to me" and soon the whole room began to argue of who Sakura was going to heal."O.K stop,I'm going on a break now so I'll send someone up here to look at your injuries" said a tired Sakura.**

**As Sakura entered her office she sensed a familiar chakra. As she stepped in she can see her husband laying on her couch reading a scroll. Sakura knew what time it was, today's Thursday and they do this every Tuesday and Thursday.Sakura began to take off her medic coat,heels,shirt,skirt,bra,and panties. In the middle of the process Sasuke put the scroll down and look at his blossom with lust.**

**When Sakura finished Sasuke had took off his pants,boxer,and Anbu jacket.Sakura came over to where her husband was laying and crawl on top of him.She then begin to grind her core against Sasuke's semi-erected menber. While grinding against each other Sakura became very wet while Sasuke was fully erected.**

**Sasuke then sits up and thrust two of his finger in Sakura's core."aahhh yeah Sasuke-kun that's it"moan Sakura. Sasuke added two more and then he use his thumb to brush against the outside of her core."Harder Sasuke-kun,yes yes please!" srceamed(,but not loud enough for other ppl to hear) feeling her orgasm was about to come. Sasuke thrust a couple of more time before Sakura cum. Sakura felt exhausted but wanted to pleasure her husband so she pushed him back down and placed her dripping sex on top of his member.**

**Sasuke held on to Sakura's hip as she screw herself down.Both moan at the erupting pleasure.Sakura began to thrust up and down as Sasuke played with her breasts.**

**Sasuke decided that he need to hear Sakura scream so he flip them over(which was hard considering that the couch was not very large) and thrust into Sakura like an animal. "Sas-sas-saskue!" screamed Sakura as she felt his cock hit her g-spot hard. Sasuke flip Sakura over so that she would be on all four and he pulled out only to thrust in to her tight ass.**

**Sakura let out a big moan as Sasuke repeatedly hit her g-spot.Sasuke let out small grunts as he continued to thrust hard in Sakura'a ass.Sasuke let out a moan as Sakura climax and her already tight ass become tighter. Sasuke could feel hinself about to cum so he took three finger and thrust them in Sakura's pussy as he pump wildly into her ass and his other hand massage her left breast.**

**Just than Sasuke cum and so did Sakura for the second time. Sasuke pull out of his wife and then pull her to him both of them falling backward on the couch.Sakura was on top of Sasuke as they try to catch their breathe. A few moment later they both get dress,fix themselves,and walked out of Sakura' office** **continuing their day.**

* * *

**I know that I haven't been updating stories to those that like to read my stories but right now what u points at you need to do is review and then visit my profile for other information.**


End file.
